American Secret: George W Jones
by blueorgray1236
Summary: Mistaken for Canada-not one of the things I planned to happen-a Silver haired man drags me to an international meeting, resulting in meeting the nations I grew to fear all my life. They believe me to be an amnesiac America when they learned I wasn't Canada. Oh God, what should I do with these People that are crazy and believe I am my father?
1. George W Jones

**Hetalia** **does not belong to me but the plot does!**

 **The important Questions are these so for:**

 _ **What happened to America?**_

 _ **What made America hide from the other nations?**_

 _ **What is the big secret with Alfred and George?**_

 **The last Question I want to give away is:**

 _ **What's with George?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _ **George W. Jones**_

 _ **(George W. Jones Prov.)**_

Bored is not a word that can describe my feelings at the moment, for I am beyond that point as I drag my feet with the school tour group of the _U.N._ building, in _New York City_. I loathe my father for making me attend a local school in _Pennsylvania_ , but I cannot complain for I know that I must keep up with the latest culture and history of both my father's and my own. It is a pain in the ass, for we have to keep moving from state to state so the humans do not get suspicious of how we both do not age. My father always tells me that I should not tell anyone who we are, for that reason a great fear came over and has stayed buried in my inner soul.

My father did something that disconnected us from our kind and protected me. Our kind are called by many names such as _Immortals_ , _Land Gods, Demons,_ and many more names over the years our kind has lived. My Father and I don't know the current name but he thinks it is still the same as the country they are immortal to, or in other words they represent the countries.

My father's name is Alfred F. Jones and he is the representative of _America_. What happens to the country happens to him and what happens to him happens to the country. I, on the other hand, am the representative of _Washington D.C._ but I feel more pain for I am the heart of the American government.

We both look the same but I have a yellow tint to my eyes that most people do not notice and we are both mistaken for each other all the time. "The Event" that took place years ago caused my father and me to sense intense emotion from each other. When I was formed I also got America's memories.

When I go to my school I wear my school uniform which is a navy blue blazer with a raven insignia on it, any color button down shirt underneath, and any tie. The pants are always black dress pants and our shoes are any dress shoes. I always wore a plain white shirt and a silver tie and any shoes I have suitable for school and that is what I am currently wearing as I continue with this awful tour.

As my group reaches a set of wide stairs, a man in a dark blue suit and a black tie walks down with his eyes a blood red and his hair a snow white. His expression is stern and serous as he passes us. It took self-control not to laugh for on his head hidden in-between the white locks lay a beautiful yellow small bird. I feel a tug on my mind for I feel like I should know this person but it is like I hit a brick wall when I try to remember.

As I follow my tour group I saw Abbie, a friend of mine, trip on the steps and I was just about to rescue her but the man caught her in his arms before she fell. I am amazed at how he swept Abbie in his arm, for it was so fast that I could not see him move at all.

My class and I watch as a blush blossomed on her cheeks with her big, shocked, brown eyes looking up. The class froze for a few seconds and that all it took me to quickly walk up to them and clear my throat as I use my innocent soft voice, "Sir, thank you for saving my friend Abbie."

"No problem. The aw….." He starts to respond to me but he stops speaking as he looks at me with piercing confusion in his red eyes. As quickly as the emotion came it disappears as a smirk appears on his lips and he says, "Birdie, why are you in this part of the building?"

Confused, I just stare back at him as alarm bells goes off in my head. I look in his eyes but I avert away for in the depths of the crimson orbs I see ancient power and love. Fear appears in my head for my father has told me that the ancient power in the eyes is a sign of a nation.

"You told me yesterday that your flight was delayed and you may be late for the meeting." he said so softly to me that nobody but he and I can hear. He then grips me by my blazer and starts to drag me away and loudly said to my group, "Sorry I have to take my little friend away it's an emergency."

As I look back all I get is shocked expressions from the students and the guide as the strange man drags me away and the only things I can think about as I was being kidnapped is: 'Thank God my teacher wasn't here for she would of beat the man to the point of death; she is over protective of her students, I am thankful for that blessing. I also have to send a link message to father for him to know what happened and to tell our special friend to come and rescue me,' and the last thing I can think about is 'WHY IN HEAVEN'S NAME IS THIS GUY KIDNAPPING ME?'

* * *

 **So Guys, I want to know what you think!**

 **I have more written down but I want to give you a taste of the story for I want to know if you want me to continue?**

 **Another thing if you are confused, just want to give suggestions, or just a friendly message please leave it for me to understand the standing of the story!**

 **Also tell me what kind of personality you get out of George so far.. and Prussia too..**


	2. Meeting: Part 1

**Hetalia** **does not belong to me but the plot does and George!**

 **The important Questions are these so for:**

 _ **What happened to America?**_

 _ **What made America hide from the other nations?**_

 _ **What is the big secret with Alfred and George?**_

 **The last Question I want to give away is:**

 _ **What's with George?**_

 _ **(Still not answered)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter two**_

 _ **Meeting: part 1**_

 _ **(George W. Jones Pov.)**_

As my feet skid across the floor, I see both men and women stare at me with curiosity and confusion as I am kidnapped by the man. The further from my fellow students I am, little things are noticed that both confuse me and let fear integrate further in my mind. Little things like the gentleness of the white haired hand on my wrist. Less and less people are seen as we get closer to the destination and the people I see are high officials with stares of understanding and knowledge.

Slowly time slows down, for my thoughts went faster, as warm fire of reassurance ignite in my inner being, through the link that my father and I share. Slowly, as it calmed me down, a smile converts on my face. I know now that my father will be there for me as I quickly dial him on my untraceable phone with my free hand in my blazer. I felt his acceptation through the connection and knew he picked up and would listen to the events to come.

Time resumes regularly as I notice that the white haired man and I reached a set of crimson double doors with Greek architecture in the texture of the door and a white Greek archway surrounding the frame. The hand tightens as the man quickens his pace and barges both doors open with a loud thudding sound echoing down the hallway and into the room I am dragged into.

"Who is the awesome savior of your lonely unawesome lives!" he shouts with vigor.

I am by far mortified, I slowly droop my head down with my hair covering my vision, as I saw youthful males and some youthful females stare at us.

"Brother, must you interrupt our meeting," a German accent scolds my kidnapper. "And please let poor Canada go, he looks like a burned veinersnitchel."

I feel the man's hand loosen a little as the man replies gleefully "Vhat do you mean brother? He is just fine, right Birdie?"

My head tilts down as some fear and confusion appear in me, and I slowly focus on the ground and on the reassurance my father was sending in waves to me.

A tug is felt as I am dragged through the room to an empty chair. Looking up I see a man with silk-like blond long hair stare at me with compassion and love through his bright blue eyes. A stubble could be seen beneath his charming smile which is sketched on his face. He stretched out his white gloved hand and set it on my shoulder.

"Mon fils, I am so joyful you can be here, I thought were are going to be late?" His flowery voice asks.

As I just stare at him with confusion, I notice as the soft loving eyes slowly convert to calculating and confused as I didn't respond to him. I straighten my back as I polish my scared disarray self to a polite posture. I notice that my kidnapper didn't let my wrist go and I look over and jump for as I stare at the man's face which is 3 inches away from me. He is perched on the table in front of me.

He has a smirk on his face as he gets closer to me. I panic and lift my trapped hand up quickly, using some of my father's strength, and flipped the man behind me. In his shock he got his hand to ungrasp my wrist, sending him flying. After a few seconds I feel eyes on me, so I look forward and see many shocked and confused looks in their expressions. My cheeks heat up and I stare down to my free hands on my lap.

'Oh my God, what have I done? Please let them not think further into how I did it.' I squeeze my eyes tighter. 'Did I blow it? Will they know who I am? Please God, please let them not know.'

As I feel my eyes about to water I felt a gentle hand on my back. Looking up I see a short haired dirty blond man with emerald green eyes, and holy moly! I blink a few times for his eyebrows are massive. Controlling my amusement I look deeper into his expression which is full of gentleness and seriousness.

"You alright, son?" he asks in a British accent. It is in that moment that I remember father's story about England and how he took care of him.

Excitement washes over me as only one thought appears: 'GRANDPA ENGLAND!' All my will power let me restrain myself from hugging him but I couldn't help myself at staring at him with my piecing blue eyes and a smile forming on my face.

I watch as an eyebrow is tilted up as he looks at me but that magical moment was interrupted as a throat is cleared and the German man spoke.

"As much as I like to see my brother flipped over, I must say Canada you are acting rather peculiar today." Quickly anxiety and fear erupt inside me and I face forward to see many looks of worry from many but most are confused.

I open my mouth to tell them that I'm not Canada and they got the wrong person but the sound of a door opening stops me and I look over and shock is the only emotion that came to mind as I looked into my reflection.

* * *

 **A/N (not the author but friend of author): Bow down to me!**

 **A/N (real author): What the f*****

 ***we stare at the screen wondering what else to write***

 **SURVEY TIME MUAHAHA**

 **Love interest for Georgie?**

 **((Don't answer that, author knows who. *whisper* it's a ploy for reviews))**

 **Author says what the f*****

 **Getting off computer now, I am receiving death glare and—**

 **Questions for you my Georganites:**

 **Seriously Peeps can you tell me who you think George should date?**

 **On scale of 0-10 how much would England react to George calling him grandpa?**

 **Please review and continue reading this master piece!**

 **REVIEW! (please)**


	3. Meeting: Part 2

**Hetalia** **does not belong to me but the plot does and George!**

 **The important Questions are these so for:**

 _ **What happened to America?**_

 _ **What made America hide from the other nations?**_

 _ **What is the big secret with Alfred and George?**_

 **who you think George should date?**

 **On scale of 0-10 how much would England react to George calling him grandpa?**

 **The last Question I want to give away is:**

 _ **What's with George?**_

 _ **(Still not answered)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter three**_

 _ **Meeting: part 2**_

 _ **(George W. Jones Pov.)**_

Silence was deafening as it descends upon the room the moment everyone fully sees who has entered. I gaze at the man with the same reflected face as me. His expression is of bewilderedness and his violet eyes shine with confusion. A moment passes and his facial features change into wonder and hope, his eyes now showing happiness and a bit of betrayal in their depths.

My hands tremble like leafs as I try to get my beating heart under control. I look around to see the other nations giving me either a stunned or confused stare. Grandpa's hand was still stationed on my back, stopping my instincts from going into flight.

'My God, has the world gone mad! Who is this individual? My father never told me about having a brother.' I then imagine my father in front of me having a sheepish look while looking at me with his bright blue eyes, while his mouth remark "Oh, ya! I forgot to tell you, I have a brother and you have an uncle! Surprise!" 'Yes, he would do that, especially when we are hiding from the countries.'

Drawn from my thoughts, I focus at the situation on hand to find that everyone is mostly silent with lingering whispers from time to time. I knew then that this is the calm before the storm and that many conflicts are to come.

"America!" a loud whispery voice cries out from my doppelganger as tears overflow his eyes when he quickly approach me.

When he reaches me his knees give out as he grasps both of my shoulders with his hands, gripping the fabric tightly, using my body as support. A moment after he envelops me into a tight hug with his head resting on my chest. I feel my clothes getting soaked as he lets his tears rage out.

With my free hands I try to sooth him by rubbing his back gently. Before I knew it, a current from the connection from my father came in heaps of grief and sadness and drowning out my emotions, letting tears fall one by one down my face. I feel like a puppet as my emotions were controlled without my permission.

Another body joins us from behind me, hugging me as well. I cannot stop my tears from flowing no matter how hard I try. Looking up I see a teary-eyed Grandpa facing us. He didn't come to hug us, but that was ok for I knew that he has a hard time expressing his emotions.

I glance behind me, and to my surprise I see the French man hugging me and his eyes also in tears. Though we all were crying, I don't feel the overwhelming emotions so when my eyes finally dry up I know this will complicate things for they believe me to be my father and with my crying reaction I displayed, my escape will be deterred and convincing them that I am just a random person is down to 0%.

The moment ends when the man who hugged me first, looks at me with his ancient eyes and as I stare back, his eyes widen as confusion and fear is set in. He shakily backs away from me.

He whispers "What has happened to you, brother?"

Though the voice was quiet, I knew that the whole room heard him clearly.

Knowing that I should quickly straighten this whole mess out I respond "I am sorry, but I think you have me mistaken for another."

Immediately his eyes narrow and he takes out a hockey stick out of nowhere. Pure anger shows on his face as he says "Alfred F. Jones, don't you dare mess with me! For the years have been miserable and worthless since I've last seen you. Year after year I have been searching, month after month I have been praying for you, week after week I hoped that you were still alive, day after day I've torn myself up with self-blame, hour after hour I lived my life like a rerun with no goal but to see your smiling face!"

Though he is talking about my father, I feel guilt for I am the reason that America disappeared. I then give him a saddened but truthful look as I blankly say "Sir, I am not the man you believe me to be. You shouldn't get too attached to a stranger that may look like the person you are looking for."

Before I know it the look-alike grasps my face and looks at it. His eyes are fearsome and analyzing me as I felt an overprotective and frosty aura come off him. I subconsciously use my father's aura and let off the same essence as him.

"You are America, but you are not regaling us with lies. Tell me young man, how is that possible." Grandpa said in a strong English accent.

"I do not know sir, but if by chance I am who you think I am, I would have amnesia, but I do not therefore you should get that silly thought out of you head." I dryly say.

An uproar stirred as the men and women start conversations with vigor. I hear many saying on the line . . . of America having amnesia, or this is our chance to take advantage. I see the doppelganger get in front of me, protecting me from the others' eyes of hunger, longing, sadness, and pity.

Grandpa I noticed moved to my side with fire in his eyes and a frown on his lips, while the French man's lips were also in a frown, standing protectively on my other side.

All went quiet as we hear a loud obnoxious groan from the floor near me. The white haired man gets up slowly, stretches out his arms, looks around, and with a look of utter confusion, asks: "What I miss?"

* * *

 **Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy! CANADIAN OVERPROTECTIVE RAAAAAGEEEE!**

 **(This be the beta! I stole the keyboard :D)**

 **A/N: All Georganites, pay attention! I'm dying from lack of reviews! SEND HELP. Detailed, please. They are far more effective in helping cure my illness. I am on my deathbed as I speak—**

 **Beta: Drama Queen**

 **Don't take this lightly! I can die any moment and you'll just be laughing there at my grave!**

 **Beta: *giggle***

 **Whatever…**

 **Please review!**

 **Beta: Or go step on Legos! :)**


	4. Meeting:part 3 and attempted escape

**Hetalia** **does not belong to me but the plot does and George!**

 **The important Questions are these so for:**

 _ **What happened to America?**_

 _ **What made America hide from the other nations?**_

 _ **What is the big secret with Alfred and George?**_

 **who you think George should date?**

 **On scale of 0-10 how much would England react to George calling him grandpa?**

 **The last Question I want to give away is:**

 _ **What's with George?**_

 _ **(Still not answered)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **Meeting: part 3 and Attempted Escape**_

 _ **(George W. Jones POV)**_

'Lunatics, that's what they are!' I thought as my doppelganger rushed me out of the room while my grandpa and the Frenchman followed protectively. I couldn't believe that these people were insane enough that one of them rushed to grab me from behind and claim that I originated in South Korea once the white-haired man gave his confused comment.

I am not sure what happened next for I felt as the room spun around me as different people claimed me and pulled me from one country to another. The last person to grasp me before I was rushed out was a tall platinum blond man with a long pink scarf and a suit underneath. He gave me a kind smile as his firm grip clasped me possessively.

"You want to be one with mother Russia, da." He asked as if it was a statement and not a question. I was about to slip out of his grip with my Houdini powers but a hockey stick came out of nowhere and hit the man right in the head, and as the force then throws him through the air, my clone comes and grabs me.

We passed many doors and hallways as my wrist was tightly gripped and I was dragged by my doppelganger. I slowly slipped my hand out of the man's hand and quickly ran before they knew what hit them. Knowing that I needed to find my escape before they caught me.

As my mind scattered for a way out I hear them call my name with desperation. I ignored it and kept turning from one hallway to another, avoiding running into anyone. I then felt a tug from my soul and knew that I had to let my father take control of my body.

I felt like a puppet as my limbs moved automatically as my speed increased. My movement was so precise that I avoided collision with the wall and the people. A smile formed as my control was given back, and as I saw the exit to the building. I grasped the handles and pushed it out but it was stuck. I tried again but to no heed and as I was about to use super strength, I felt a presence behind me. Slowly I turned around and I froze.

I froze with anger for right in front of me was a man in a dark blue hoody, black sunglasses, and blue ripped pants. Knowing from the huge grin on the male's face that it was father. I was furious as I thought 'My father is such an Idiot."

As I heard footsteps coming from the hallway, another set of feet were heard on the other side of the room and another set to the stairs coming down. Panic came over to me as I realized they may catch my father and me as the stampede of nations and security came from all ends of the room. Looking around franticly I thought of only one thing that could get my father out of here but I would have to sacrifice my freedom to do it. "It's worth it if my father is safe," I thought.

With determination I quickly gripped the locked handles and pulled. A sound of the lock braking is heard with a defining metal screeching throughout the main entrance. I broke the handles off, then pulled gently and opened the doors with ease. All that happened in a second or two and once the doors were wide open I then sprinted to the fire alarm and pulled it quickly. I ran to my father who was just standing there like an idiotic buffoon, picked him up, and kicked him through the opening like a football.

I was about to run out myself but the alarm was silenced, and as the nations as well as the American government surrounded me, an announcement was heard about the false alert. Some nations were glaring at me with annoyance while others varied from confusion, pity, greed, and curiousness. My reflection stepped forward with determination and asked "Why do you run from family?"

"You are no family of mine," I responded with seriousness. "I don't even know who you are."

Grandpa then stepped through with his green eyes glowing with saddening understanding. Once he was in front of me he puts a hand on one of the shoulders and leaned in with a soft voice: "I am so sorry I failed you." He then quickly stepped back like that moment never happened and said to others to hear: "Alfred you are our family, and those who are not know you since you were first discovered. We would never let one of our own kind wander around with no memories while someone can kidnap and take advantage."

My copy then puts a hand on my other shoulder, and as I looked into his violet eyes I saw that they were filled with acceptance and resolve. "I'll protect you," he softly said to me.

The blond Frenchman then came over from behind me and tugged me gently from the other two and wrapped an arm around me as he loudly said with a finesse "Mon pauvre ami, I will not stand for you to live in this state of mind. Come you, saddened child, with me to learn what you have lost."

I felt deadly aura coming from grandpa and my clone as they glared at the blond man. I was just about to respond but a scream that will haunt me for years to come was heard from the one of the hallways to the entrance. "George W. Jones!"

Sweat came from my forehead as I try to duck down so I am not to be seen but to no avail for I felt a glare of a thousand swords coming from the hallway. I then whispered out of fear as the footsteps are heard coming towards us. "Teacher."

* * *

 **Beta: I am drawing a blank. Too out of it to actually comment. Misspelt every word. Had to type "misspelt" four times. Damn thee college fiend.**

 **Author: The f*** you doing.**

 **Beta: Wow. You're swearing. Kids, that's what the college environment does to you!**

 **Author: Sure, sure, whatever. So I was absent for a while, probably wondering where I was. I was . . . slowly getting out of my death bed.**

 **Beta: She said "la la land" but deleted it, lol.**

 **Author: Ignore my beta at the moment, but the reviews have resurrected my soul. Thank you. I am now going to answer the reviews on this and will give credit for those who reviewed!**

 **Guest on March 15**

 **Review:I love this fic can't wait for the next update also where is America and why is he not at the meeting?**

 **America is at the time at George's and his house in a weakened state from events that I will answer in later chapters, and he shows up in this chapter cause he wanted to protect his son, George.**

 **He was at the meeting, as I hope everyone else understood he hasn't done his duties as a representative in a long time.**

 **1**

 **I hope this is what you want, but can I get another chapter please? I need to reach the part where d.c. is found out. But did you have to name him after George W.?**

 **When I named George W. (W does not stand for Washington, by the way) it was for America to remember his roots and to honor his founding father.**

 **And Thank-you to:**

 **Elricgurl , MerryFrance, HetaliaIShipIt, TaekwondoAssKicking, Larisya, thinkitover, Guest chapter 1 Sep 21, 2015, GRR7997, IIBlueFoxBlazinII, Otaku Pineapple, Rebecca Frost, Larisya, CalicoKitty402, Guineapiglily, The Flaming Darkness, Guest chapter 3 . Oct 8, 2015, MarukaiteWeeaboo, Parallel Parabox, Guest chapter 3 . Nov 24, 2015,  1, bloodyhell99, Guest chapter 3 . Mar 15**


End file.
